


Phryne & Jack: Let's Misbehave (Fanmix)

by huntress1013



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: That was the other mix that I made earlier this year and just uploaded. This is mostly jazzy, roaring 20s kind of music.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Phryne & Jack: Let's Misbehave (Fanmix)

[Mixcloud: Let's Misbehave (Jack and Phryne)](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/phryne-jack-lets-misbehave/)

01 Elvis Costello - Let's Misbehave

02 Emeli Sandé – Crazy in Love [Kid Koala Version]

03 Nina Simone – My Baby Just Cares For Me

04 Der Dritte Raum – Swing Bob

05 Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox - All Of Me (Feat. Brielle Von Hugel)

06 The Bryan Ferry Orchestra – Dance Away

07 Jane Monheit - Moonlight in Vermont

08 Bryan Ferry and his Orchestra - Love is the Drug

09 Louis Lester Band – Crazy in the Mood For Love

10 The Bryan Ferry Orchestra – Young & Beautiful

11 Billie Holiday - Night and Day

12 Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox – Feel Good Inc

13 Essie Davies & Nathan Page – Let’s Misbehave

Comments, likes and kudos are love. 

Enjoy! :-)


End file.
